dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Sage Saga
The Sage Saga takes place about 7 years after the Cell Games right before the start of the Buu Saga. Gohan has just started going to Orange Star High and the Earth has had a period of peace for many years. In the first episode of the saga we are introduced to Sage . A young girl who is bullied in school because she reads Manga and has to wear glasses. One day Sage comes across an old Gypsy who has collected the Dragon Balls. Seeing the misfortune of the young girl, the Gypsy lets Sage make a wish. Sage wishes to be stronger than any bully. Sage then proceeds to kill the school bullies and blow up much of Orange High. Gohan, being in class, goes to fight Sage. Gohan, being rusty from not training, is not able to fight on Sages level, in a battle that resembles the match between Imperfect Cell and Piccolo. She quickly takes him out with a strong kick to the back of the head. As the battle rages, Piccolo shows up having sensed the battle from the lookout. Piccolo trys to fight and does decent at first, but quickly learns that her power rises to match her oppoents. Confused, Piccolo decides to retreat and regroup with the others. Piccolo uses a Solar Flare to distract Sage and takes the barley breathing Gohan to safety at the lookout. Meanwhile Sage is fighting and destroying police in the city. She flies around the landscape feeling “free for the first time”. Trunks calls Goten and says that this could be there first time to really get there chance to save the world and fly off the fight Sage. Bulma goes to the Lookout to help Gohan. Goten and Trunks do very poorly in battle with Sage, they don't even get the chance to go SSJ. Sage quickly takes them both out. Just as Sage is about to kill Trunks, Vegeta shows up. Vegets blasts Sage off Trunks. Vegeta orders Goten to take Trunks back home and says that he will finish the fight. They say they want to watch the fight, and that Trunks wants to see his dad in a "real" battle, but Vegeta orders them to leave. After years of peace after Cell, Vegeta finally gets to test his new power. Vegeta is the strongest Z fighter at this time as Goku is still in Other World from his battle wtih Cell. Piccolo remarks that if Vegeta can't stop Sage then nothing will beable to stop her. Bulma decides that they will need to get the Dragon Balls to wish Goku back to stop Sage just in case Vegeta fails. However, Piccolo argues that it probably won't make a difference given that Sages power seems to rise with no end and that Vegeta is probably stronger then Goku by now anyway (having no knowledge of SSJ3 at this time). Piccolo tells Dende to heal Gohan, because Piccolo has little faith in Vegeta given his track record. Vegeta transforms and begins his attack. Sage is suprised when she sees Vegetas transformation. Caught off guard, Vegeta gets a good start. The battle seems even but Sage soon gains the upper hand. Sage reveals her past to Vegeta saying that no level of power can beat her because of her wish. Piccolo argues that she may be more powerful then any Z fighter but is very unskilled and Vegeta might beable to win with his years of skill. Vegeta tries to kill her with a Big Bang attack but Sage catches it. Sage gets a huge boost in power from the Dragon Ball Wish allowing her to hold up the Big Bang blast. Vegeta lands and puts the rest of his energy into a Final Flash attack. Sage then throws the blast back at him as Vegeta fires the Final Flash. Sage distracted by holding back the blast, is caught off guard when Vegeta throws a Distructo disk at her. Defeated Sage transforms back into her self before the wish. Vegeta leaves her be as she is no longer a challenge to him and not worth his time. Sage walks away with a lesion learned in power, greed and self control. Category:Fan Fiction Category:animation Category:fan video